Euverlèk gebroeker:4kant,6
Wèlkóm! Danke des doe dir e huuske gekóch haes :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15 aug 2012 08:40 (UTC) Rieksregistraasje Ik zag net dat je burger mag worden. Ik heb nog een paar deel aan informatie over je nodig: # Volledige naam incl. evt. doopnamen # Geslacht # Religie --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20 sep 2012 13:57 (UTC) :Piet Lelijksteen, man, protestant. 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 20 sep 2012 14:01 (UTC) ::Danke! Je bent nu officieel börger :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20 sep 2012 14:26 (UTC) Verkeziginger 2012 Bèsten broekersbörger dès lenjes, Gaere wille 'ch öch aanwieze toet g'r verkeziginger haersjiks dès jaors. I gezer verkeziginger zeentj g'r oedgenuuedig óm eur stöm tö bringe doerendj zeptèmbere (hèrsmaondje) ven g'm viefèntwèntjigstem euvertoet g'm dèrtigstem. Wiltj g'r eurzèlf verkezigber stömme den ziem midmuuegelik. Gaere mót g'r den - wen me zich aansloeter bie 'ner rèds bestäöndjer partieë - e stroumsberich versjikken achter Oos Wes Ilave, vermèljendj die midgliedjswaeringspartieë, die moeaterhed (nör i g'm Hoeaglèmbörgsje) èn dietj stroumspósheimsnómber. Wen me-n 'n èèg partieë óprichter, mót me det zèlvendjen ouch doon èn me mót de vórm óp g'm verkezigingsforömme invölle veur g'm viefèntwèntjigstem. Nuujhijjer èn inlichtinger euver g'm stömme völger zaon. Mid vröndjeliker biehèlsjing, Oos Wes Ilava - Raod ven Verstenje - 22 sep 2012 09:43 (UTC) :Dus als ik het goed begrijp zijn de verkiezingen van 25 tot 30 september en kan ik me tot de vijfentwintigste verkiesbaar stellen? 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 22 sep 2012 12:32 (UTC) :: Jao, det stömp. Inlichtinger euver g'm stömme zèlf vólgentj nag. Ich dink det man euver 'nem waeke daereuver e berich óntvingk. Men dao mós se meh veur wachte. Bart K (euverlègk) 22 sep 2012 16:00 (UTC) :::Ook maar efkes in 't Nederlands è :P Inderdaad, je krijgt nog nader bericht over het stemmen (op 25e ofzo) :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 22 sep 2012 17:46 (UTC) ::::Doe die berichten maar ook in het Nederlands. Het Limburgs begrijp ik nauwelijks :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 23 sep 2012 05:55 (UTC) :::::Hahaha, ik zal d'r aan proberen te denken :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 23 sep 2012 09:46 (UTC) Stömming i 2012ᵉ Oos Wes Ilava - Raod ven Verstenje - 24 sep 2012 10:11 (UTC) Bedankt voor je stem :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 28 sep 2012 12:17 (UTC) Kártehös doesn't have anything to do with kaartenhuis, does it? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 26 jan 2013 10:42 (UTC) :It does :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 26 jan 2013 10:45 (UTC) ::Hahahahaha, your names are way too easy to see through :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 26 jan 2013 10:48 (UTC) :::Next one: Xögyrkà II :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 26 jan 2013 10:50 (UTC) ::::Schurk? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 26 jan 2013 11:03 (UTC) :::::No, sjögurka :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 26 jan 2013 11:05 (UTC) ::::::Alright, this time you win :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 26 jan 2013 11:06 (UTC) ::::::: :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 26 jan 2013 11:10 (UTC) Verkeziginger 2013 Bèsten broekersbörger dès lenjes, Gaere wille 'ch öch aanwieze toet g'r verkeziginger haersjiks dès jaors. I gezer verkeziginger zeentj g'r oedgenuuedig óm eur stöm tö bringe doerendj zjuunje (zómmermaondje) ven g'm viefèntwèntjigstem euvertoet g'm dèrtigstem. Wiltj g'r eurzèlf verkezigber stömme den ziem midmuuegelik. Gaere mót g'r den - wen me zich aansloeter bie 'ner rèds bestäöndjer partieë - e stroumsberich versjikken achter Oos Wes Ilave, vermèljendj die midgliedjswaeringspartieë, die moeaterhed (nör i g'm Hoeaglèmbörgsje) èn dietj stroumspósheimsnómber. Wen me-n 'n èèg partieë óprichter, mót me det zèlvendjen ouch doon èn me mót de vórm óp g'm verkezigingsforömme invölle veur g'm viefèntwèntjigstem. Nuujhijjer èn inlichtinger euver g'm stömme völger zaon. Mid vröndjeliker biehèlsjing, Oos Wes Ilava - Raod ven Verstenje - 8 jun 2013 09:54 (UTC) :Danke! Jag ska delta i valen :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 9 jun 2013 09:04 (UTC) ::Good, jöng :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 9 jun 2013 09:40 (UTC) :::PS. KB-PVIR :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 10 jun 2013 17:32 (UTC) ::::Woop :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11 jun 2013 07:57 (UTC) Inzeluuer :'( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 9 jun 2013 08:32 (UTC) :Varför är du ledsen? :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 9 jun 2013 08:49 (UTC) ::För att jag inte hade sett att länken inte var där :'( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 9 jun 2013 09:01 (UTC) ::: :'( 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 9 jun 2013 09:04 (UTC) Stömming i 2013ᵉ Oos Wes Ilava - Raod ven Verstenje - 25 jun 2013 09:54 (UTC) Landjszamme http://landj.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Landjszamme#St.C3.B6mming_7d - Det guuef stömber matterjaal :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17 jul 2013 17:20 (UTC) Slieres Qytokant, det finns en invasion av wikia-administratörerna på sliraswikien :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16 aug 2013 14:54 (UTC) : :'( 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 16 aug 2013 14:54 (UTC) ::Vad ska vi göra? :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16 aug 2013 14:55 (UTC) :::Jag vet inte :o Kanske ska vi hålla en snabb diskussion om admin-''nogwa''-blablabla? :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 16 aug 2013 14:57 (UTC) ::::Nej, det finns inga diskussioner! Vi måste ta ledningen och skapa en andra sida över administratörerna på wikien på det svenska språket :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16 aug 2013 14:58 (UTC) :::::Haha, bra idé :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 16 aug 2013 14:59 (UTC) ::::::Jag vet --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16 aug 2013 15:00 (UTC) ::::::: :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 16 aug 2013 15:01 (UTC) Bárias Kóns se neet ouch de vlagk ven Darrelenje hoeaglaje? :P --Ooswesthoesbes 7 apr 2014 11:01 (UTC) :Klarût nekànidim :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 7 apr 2014 14:45 (UTC) :: :o You know I been in Boxtel recently? :o --OuWTB 8 apr 2014 07:03 (UTC) :::No :o Why didn't you come over to Gèssel as well? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 8 apr 2014 14:49 (UTC) ::::Is it interesting there? I still come to Boxtel a few times :P --OuWTB 9 apr 2014 08:01 (UTC) :::::There is a Qytokant over there :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 9 apr 2014 13:34 (UTC) ::::::Why did I refer to Gèssel with "over there"? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 9 apr 2014 13:35 (UTC) :::::::You reached the alcohol age yet? :P Cuz Gèssel is perhaps slightly remote? :P --OuWTB 11 apr 2014 17:13 (UTC) ::::::::Well, it's a whole km from here to the downtown area :o In fact even more, especially if you aren't a bird :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 12 apr 2014 07:57 (UTC) :::::::::But I know where your house is :o It looks further than it in fact is :o --OuWTB 12 apr 2014 08:06 (UTC) ::::::::::I know you know :o As I said, it is actually a little bit further, and for non-birds it's yet a bit further :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 12 apr 2014 13:15 (UTC) :::::::::::Why don't you move to Boxtel? :o --OuWTB 13 apr 2014 09:34 (UTC) ::::::::::::Why would I? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13 apr 2014 11:11 (UTC) :::::::::::::Cuz you'd be closer to the train station :o --OuWTB 14 apr 2014 04:10 (UTC) ::::::::::::::But now I'm closer to school though :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14 apr 2014 05:32 (UTC) :::::::::::::::So when you go study mathematics you move to Boxtel? :o --OuWTB 15 apr 2014 09:39 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::There is no university in Boxtel though :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15 apr 2014 11:58 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::: :o But there is a train station though :P --OuWTB 15 apr 2014 15:54 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Klýxef, but most cities with universities have train stations as well :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 16 apr 2014 05:33 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::So, you dislike Boxtel? :o --OuWTB 17 apr 2014 06:54 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::No, I don't :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 17 apr 2014 11:19 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::You ever been there? :o --OuWTB 18 apr 2014 07:24 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::Yes :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 18 apr 2014 11:44 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::What you did there? :o --OuWTB 18 apr 2014 15:17 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::Existing :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 18 apr 2014 17:22 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::Nothing more specific? :o --OuWTB 19 apr 2014 09:50 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::I've also played hockey there :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 19 apr 2014 10:00 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::Anything more? :o --OuWTB 20 apr 2014 08:29 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::I've breathed :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 20 apr 2014 08:30 (UTC) So... You dead? :o --OuWTB 27 mie 2015 10:06 (UTC) :Neither dead nor ill :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 27 mie 2015 13:16 (UTC) ::Good, I wanted you to ask to start the second round, but I see you already did that :P --OuWTB 27 mie 2015 13:43 (UTC) :::I already thought that was what you were hinting at :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 27 mie 2015 13:44 (UTC) ::::It was :o --OuWTB 27 mie 2015 13:48 (UTC) :::::I've become clearly-seeing :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 27 mie 2015 13:49 (UTC) ::::::I see :o --OuWTB 27 mie 2015 13:57 (UTC) Perhaps you interested in organizing the final round if you're still alive? :o --OuWTB 15 apr 2015 09:21 (UTC) :I'm as dead as the Greek god s :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 18 apr 2015 08:33 (UTC) ::They are neither dead or alive, they're lifeless :o --OuWTB 18 apr 2015 16:07 (UTC) :::I.e. I'm not dead :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 18 apr 2015 16:26 (UTC) ::::Your metaphores are slightly takavíhki though :( --OuWTB 20 apr 2015 14:35 (UTC) :::::Kòb's the one who worships Pałtoq though :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 20 apr 2015 17:47 (UTC) :::::: :o --OuWTB 21 apr 2015 05:29 (UTC)